bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gravity Force
Announcements Updates Hello all! Raze here! With the first announcement. Please update your Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants. And also please create your HDG characters and update your espada. These characters will be crucial because they each partake in a different aarc in the upcoming G2 storylines. Which take place after The Future Arc. Which should begin after Hit starts us off. RazeOfLight 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke's Inactivity I might not be online from 15th to 28th December since I'll be in Japan and would be exploring the onsens. So if I'm inactive for those few days, forgive me. Though I would reply ASAP to your messages when I come back. And during then, Raz, Fire, Grizz and Kenji will be in charge of my stuff if they want to. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll happily look after your stuff, dude. You lucky little beggar, though! I'd love to go to Japan and see all the sights and whatnot :) I know ya ain't away yet, but have a good time, Hitsuke. I hope ya enjoy yourself, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 15:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that I made the Captain for the Gotei 13 and my character for Heaven's Dark Guardians. Grizzaka 04:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nice one, Grizz! I'll hafta get my own HDG guy finished up as well :) Kenji Hiroshi 15:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to GF on an RP, the group going against his Seireitou and Saori. So voice your opinions here. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 06:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Guys, do we even need a discussion about this? Heck, this is the best challenge we could've been given. I'm in. Kenji Hiroshi 07:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I think we should all give it our all. All of our guys against his two? This should be easy, right? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to say good luck on your fight against Seireitou as it will be a fight to remember. Just remember Sei like Ten Edit stalks articles that are involved in an rp with them. Just a word of thumb keep thing in character articles solid throughout the rp to be safe from cheating, not that any of you would do so.--''' 楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 20:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :No one will cheat. I will personally make sure of that! =) RazeOfLight 20:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I pretty much freeze editing on powers and abilities when I'm doing an RP, but I get where your coming from :) Oh yeah, welcome to the GF Fenix, it's good to have ya, man. Seireitou Kawahiru is a beast, though. He'll be a hard nut to crack, but it'll be fun tryin'! Kenji Hiroshi 20:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I think we should make a battle plan or something. You know. Also to do with the editing what I think is that one user starts say... Hitsuke and then he asks the next person and then the next and so on. Ideas Royal Guard I was thinking of creating a royal guard after our Gotei 13 is filled with Captains and Lieutenants. What do you guys think? I agree. I think we may have two already maybe 3 it all depends on kenji really. RazeOfLight 06:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Finally somewhere we can announce stuff! The idea of royal guards is somethin' you need really imo. We've got all the Captain slots filled and seven Lieutenants to make for our Gotei. Oh yeah, when we discuss something new, could we put it under a new sub-section and we'll discuss that one without gettin' sidetracked by multiple ideas. Kenji Hiroshi 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm making a bad guy right now and maybe I could add in another project on a Royal Guard Captain. And on the format, we shall follow Sei and Ten's one, alright? And Raze, what did you mean by "we may have two already maybe 3 it all depends on Kenji really"? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 14:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I just meant that if Kenji adds Jiro and Koichi then we will have 3 becuse I planned on Rei'juro being one of the Royal Guard Members. I just haven't gotten to that part in my RP yet. And follow their format? Bah! I like us doing our own thing rather than following someone else's idea. I know they do great stuff but let us be an eample to others instead of the othr way around. RazeOfLight 15:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Problem is that Koichi's kinda missing in action right now. But I've still got two that could make the grade. Jiro Kazuki, as Raze said and Ryouta Hachirou. With Raze's Rei'juro that makes three, and a good start imo. If we made the page and said we needed the slots filled, we'd get them filled in no time. And I'd agree with followin' the format used here for the Royal Guard. Kenji Hiroshi 15:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry thats the one that I meant lol. I was thinking one character while thinking another name. I'm prone to doing that as you all should already know but yea. we can probably start up the page now in fact and get things going. Haha I'm glad we're trying to get things so orgaized for G2. Now if only the others would get on more =P RazeOfLight 15:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::On second thought, we could do something similar to the format here... but a lil different. Maybe we could change the number of rings, perhaps? Or maybe change their purpose? Maybe they don't have to be previous captains? I dunno... what do you guys think? Lol and this place has become my first priority when I come onto BFF. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem, Raze. It happens to us all lol, and we're definitely more organized too :) Different? I like different. And about them having to be ex-Captain? I say ditch that rule and leave it by the wayside. Captains are generally seen as the spine of the SS military, so as long as the Royal Guards are powerful enough to fight a Captain effectively, have knowledge on SS threats and have previous experience in command related roles to warrant the position, then I say some could skip the Captain slot and go right into the Royal Guard without trouble. But what differences you have in mind, Hitsuke? Kenji Hiroshi 18:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Like all the above. And I think that ditching that rule is the best. So the requirements would be that they have to defeat a captain, have knowledge on SS threats and have previous experience in command related roles. And is it me... or is it only Me, You and Raze talking here? Shall I open up a vote or something? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 05:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Looks like it, Hitsuke. Should we wait a bit to see if the others jump in, or just go ahead and get to the vote? Kenji Hiroshi 07:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How about this, we open up a vote... which will end at a certain date. And we will count the votes on the day after that date? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whats the point of voting? We can just do what we want. this is OUR universe so the rules are as we see fit. imo the voting is pointless is stupid if we ecide it ourselves...its not like its affecting anyone outside of the GF. RazeOfLight 15:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Open up votes for the members of gravity force to decide. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well Raze does raise a good point. This only effects our universe, but the voting, imo at least, helps see who's with the idea and who's against it. We aren't gonna agree with each other everytime, right? But the Royal Guard, in this case, isn't that big a deal really. I say keep the voting for story arcs and the like, but since we've started it for this one, then roll with it. Kenji Hiroshi 16:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Support *暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *Kenji Hiroshi 16:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *RazeOfLight 18:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Gen2 Yuengiri Academy For the Yuengiri, I'm gonna be makin' an Academy to help teach the styles. Maki Zhijun's gonna be one of the Instructors and If Hitsuke's fine with it, Seishi Matayoshi as well. If anyone wants a teaching position, then add your character here :) Kenji Hiroshi 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I know of two students. Hmm..do you think we should make a page for the Academy? As in similar to the one made for Shino Academy? That way its an easier reference source for others who want to look at it. RazeOfLight 15:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well the individual academy page would be a big help, so nice one Raze. The next thing's location then. I'm thinkin' the Human World, to accommodate everyone. Exiles, Shinigami the lot. Kenji Hiroshi 15:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yuengiri Teachers Here's the list of teachers, so put yours down here. *Maki Zhijun *Seishi Matayoshi *Anna Rosenkrantz Future Arc Okay, so I've been thinking that since the places around them are only ruins, maybe they could hide in Seichiku, in case the enemy could find them anywhere? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well we are still meeting up right now so its not like everyone would know to immediately just go there unless one the future versions of our characters were to start finding them and bring everyone together. And its not like the enemy knows w're already there. Well if its going in the direction I think you want to take it then maybe they might lol =P RazeOfLight 15:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, not everythins' gonna go as plain and simple as all of 'em fallin' through black holes and then workin' their way toward each other. Some won't even know whose all there, ya know? Since an Arc's gonna be made up of seperate parts, how about everyone involved has a single story each to start, with everybody meetin' up at the start of the second? Makes more sense, 'cause not many of our groups fell through at the same place. What ya think? Kenji Hiroshi 19:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Everyone To all those who read this we're deciding to Add an awesome song to make as our Gravity Force Introduction so if u have a song u want to put on or suggest then put ur song along with ur name and we'll come to a vote during Christmas vacation, voting will end on Dec 21. Grizzaka 04:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC)